Dharkon
Summary Dharkon is the Final Boss character introduced into Super Smash Bros and serving as one of the main antagonists of the series alongside Galeem in Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. Dharkon is the destructive counterpart of Galeem. For several years, Dharkon has been in conflict with Galeem due to their conflicting nature as Galeem seeks to cover all life in Eternal light, but Darkhon however is the embodiment of Darkness and Chaos and wants to annihilate everything in Eternal darkness. If Galeem becomes defeated, Dharkon impales him and engulfs the whole Universe and it's inhabitants in Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Dharkon Origin: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cataclysmic Entity, Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation & Portal Creation (Broke out from Darkness by breaking space. Can warp portals through the battlefield), Energy Projection, Manipulation (Can shoot Energy beams out of his eye, can manipulate a wave of Energy that swirls), Summoning (Can summon multiple hostile puppet fighters), Thread Manipulation (Can manipulate large tendrils that surround his demonic eye in the center), Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate electrical shocks following it's eye, can manipulate lightning in the background), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can summon energy balls which later ignites), Teleportation, BFR (He and Galeem were able to send the Super Smash Bros fighters to battle all of the bosses in the game), Morality Manipulation (Controlled dozens of Crazy Hands), Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his tendrils in many ways), Pseudo-Soul Manipulation (Galeem's spirits and puppet fighters fall under it's control) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (One-shotted various Master Hands and is superior to the various Crazy Hands he controls. Comparable to Galeem who one-shotted dozens of Crazy Hands and is superior to the Master Hands he controls), able to ignore durability in many ways Speed: Massively FTL+ ([[User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light calcs|'489,014,356,725 c'.]] Can Keep up with Galeem whose rays of light engulfed an entire Galaxy within seconds. On par with those who briefly react, dodge and outrun Galeem's rays of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ (Restrained and impaled him) Durability: At least Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Dharkon is the most difficult bosses to defeat in the entire game alongside Galeem) Range: Universal+ (Scaling from Galeem) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 2-C) Count Bleck (Mario Bros) Count Bleck's Profile (Base Count Bleck was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Thread Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Morality Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Soul Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Nintendo Category:Portal Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaos Users Category:Tier 2